


A Little Less Lonely

by IObse33



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IObse33/pseuds/IObse33
Summary: sometimes, when the moon is high, Henry can't help it as his mind spirals over what could have been.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 275





	A Little Less Lonely

Its late at night. Henry is alone. The 'if nobody heard a tree fall did it really fall' sort of alone. Night was always hard. He's the only one conscious on the street. It's just him and his mind, him and the unrelenting cycle of anxious thoughts. 

Next to him, sound asleep, is Charles. Charles, sound asleep and hugging onto a life-size teddy bear, back towards Henry. Charles, peaceful and breathing evenly. 

And so, Henry was left to fend for himself against his own mind. He knew it was unrealistic. He knew he was safe now. Still. His mind cycled through the day, his mind concierge every way he could have failed. Every way he'd have to relive the day. 

He was too scared to go to bed and wake up tomorrow to today. 

It was too open. He wasn't sheltered. This room had too many nooks and crevices enemies could be hiding in. In the closet. Under the bed. Outside under the window. 

it was irrational. It wouldn't help. Still, Henry found himself desperately tugging at the covers. Pulling and shifting. He squirmed. He tried to stay quiet. He buried himself under the blankets. 

Protected. 

His breathing is loud here. It doesn't stop his mind. He remembers the space bubble. Air. He ran out of air. Can that happen under blankets too? Its too close. Claustrophobic. Breathing is hard. 

A hand rests on his shoulder, and Henry strikes out. 

He's caught by another hand. His breathing is uneven, he shuffles in fear as arms wrap around him and drag him back out into open air. Open, risky air, where he comes face to face to Charles. 

"Tough night?" Charles strokes the back of Henry's head, who nods. 

Guilt floods Henry, and he looks away from Charles, tries to bury his face in a pillow. Charles coaxes him back out of hiding. 

"Hey, buddy, it's okay. I'm not upset that I woke up."

Charles waits, and now Henry can at least hold his gaze. 

"So uhhh, how about some chocolate milk?"

Anxiety ridden still, nausea coursed through Henry at the thought of the sugary drink. He shook his head no, and Charles hummed, pulling the nervous man closer against him. 

"Too much thinking?" Charles tapped Henry's forehead, and he nodded, hanging his head low. 

Pausing, Charles leaned in for a kiss only for Henry to pull away slightly. And yet, Charles wasn't insulted. Instead, he gave a sad smile and thought up another suggestion. 

"Uhhhh, how about I go get you water? Or-oh! We got that melatonin now? How about that? "

But as Charles shifted to let go of Henry, the latter grabbed into him tighter. By now, Charles sighed, out of ideas. "Or I can stay right here?"

That finally got a small smile out of Henry. This was much better. Charles always seemed to quench any demons, spook away any haunting thoughts. It was the solidity of his existence, his determined yet goofy nature. He was just so lively. And right now, he was holding onto Henry, making sure to watch over the man until he could sleep. Right now, Henry was safe, mind flooded with the scent of cheap cologne, warmth, familiarity, and the steady pure heart of Charles.


End file.
